Advances in electronic devices have allowed many electronic devices to be portable. Such portable electronic devices may include smart phones, tablet computing devices, mobile computing devices, and so on. This is convenient for users as the users may take such portable electronic devices with them rather than having to go to a particular location for access.
However, portable electronic devices are, by their nature, subject to an increased risk of damage. For example, because portable electronic devices are commonly carried, they are relatively frequently dropped. Impacts from being dropped may damage sensitive components, such as cover glasses or other display elements, housings, batteries, and so on.